Tier 2 baby
by goldenroses717
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: This is a drabble about two of my favorite characters, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. They story is about Bubblegum and Marceline and how they get to the smooches because of Bubblegum's heroics. (Giving up her shirt for Marceline's Hambo) I'm thinking of making this multiple chapters if anyone likes it. Might become M.
1. Chapter 1

After Bubblegum's help with getting back Hambo, Marceline and the Princess seemed to be getting along a lot better. The bad blood that was between them was sucked dry by the vampire queen herself. Marceline's long black hair rested on Bubblegum's lap as they sat in Marcies cave. She was looking up at Bubblegum's pink face and pretty smile. The smile on her face couldn't seem to leave in Bubblegum's presence. When she saw her, her stomach dropped down to her buns, did a backflip and kicked her in the lungs.

"Marcy, you seem distracted, are you okay?" Bubblegum asked tilting her head questioningly.

"I'm good, Bubble butt." she said with a smirk. Bubblegum crossed her arms and pretended to be mad, but Marcie could see that she was just pouting. "Oh don't be like that!" When she continues to be fake mad, Marceline pulls herself up onto her knees and forces her arms into Bubblegum's armpits. "Now I'm going to count to three or I'm going to tickle you until you pee all over the ground." She refused to stop her tantrum and forced Marcy to bring the tickle wrath down upon her. With squinted eyes, she moved her fingers in the most tickly way possible. Bubblegum squealed at the torture. Tears formed in her eyes and she thrashed trying to escape. The two ended up falling because of Bubblegum's moving about with Marcy on top of the Princess.

Both of their eyes widened at the suddenness of the fall and their position. A bright red blush spread across Bubblegum and Marceline's faces. They muttered apologies and sat up moving apart from each other. A long pause followed the very awkward moment between them. Marceline looked down and found something to say after a while of thinking, "So Bubblegum.. what exactly happened back at Maja's house? I'm honestly surprised you could get Hambo from her."

"Well I had to give her something in exchange for Hambo. She legally owned Hambo so I couldn't just take it. Technically I traded it."

"For what exactly?" Marceline wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Oh nothing just something that had a lot of personal value to me."

"Personal value? Like what?" she asked. She was a bit surprised that something had more personal value to Bubblegum than Hambo meant to her.

"Just a gift.."

"A gift? Like what?" She asked turning onto her stomach and looking at Bubblegum.

"Just.. a gift.." She said turning away from her.

"Wow way to change the subject, Bubble butt." She says smiling up at her.

"Okay okay... I gave her... the shirt you gave me..." The blush returned to her face now only brighter.

"Oh... wow.. you mean that..." The blush seemed to spread from Bubblegum's face to Marceline's. "So you really liked that shirt a lot huh?" Marceline mumbled out.

"Um.. yeah.. it smells nice.. i used to wear it to bed.." The combined blush almost seemed to give off a glow.

"That shirt must have meant a lot to you then. It meant more to you... than Hambo means to me.. and you gave it up to make me happy." It was blush central in here by this time.

"Well yeah I'd do anything to make you happy, because I love y-" She stopped herself and cleared her throat. "I mean like as a best friend."

"Yeah man.. a best friend.." Another long awkward pause. They were both lying and they knew it. The feelings they had towards each other made them want to smooch. Friends don't smooch. Not even best friends.

Marceline looked over at Bubblegum's beautiful pink face and shook her head. "Bubblegum, this means so much to me. You don't even know." She kissed Bubblegum on the cheek and looked away quickly. They both twiddled their fingers. "Oh glob it!" Bubblegum yells out getting quite annoyed at the stupid games. She grabbed Marceline's dumb cute face and kissed her right on the lips. "THERE. I DID IT." She raised her arms in triumph and slumped back down holding her knees.

Marceline was overtaken with shock. She skipped tier one and went immediately to tier two. She would have been surprised if they had gotten to tier two! But Bubblegum had jumped the first step completely and smooched her straight on the mouth. All the years of hating her for her smug looks and her fancy clothing and her giant castle crumbled to her feet. She realized that it was so stupid for her to hate someone so nice and smart and pretty as her. Wow did she feel dumb.

"Hey.. um.. Marcy? You wanna go see a movie sometime? Like a... date?" Bubblegum looked at Marceline who seemed to be in some weird state of either confusion or anger. She couldn't tell exactly.

"I.. um.. i...y...yes" She managed to pull from her throat.

"Okay how about Saturday at 8?" Bubblegum asked not exactly sure how these sort of things went.

"Uh yeah sounds.. good." Bubblegum got up and so did she. "I'll see you Saturday then?"

"Yeah." Bubblegum smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. It was warm and nice. A bit sticky but sweet. Bubblegum kissed her cheek and Marceline pulled her in for a real smooch. The smooch was short but brought both of them happiness and filled them with butterflies.

"Tier one.. yesssssss" Marceline whispered to herself.

"What?" Bubblegum asked not catching what she said.

"Oh nothing... it's nothing.." She smiled at her new found love interest as she departed to her kingdom. "Now if we can only reach tier three."


	2. Chapter 2

More Sugarless Gum Bitches

Marceline and PB decided to see a horror film because 1) Horror films are the shit and 2) That way PB would be scared out of her pants and Marceline could come right in and get some snuggle action. They met up there. PB was in a cute but sassy short pink (of course) dress and Marceline decided that jeans, a band shirt and a snazzy jacket was the way to go. The two sat on a log together near the back row in Marceline's favorite spot and let the horror move start.

It didn't go at all like Marceline planned. The movie was disturbing to say the least and even though she didn't mind the guts and blood, the whole thing was gruesome. However, Bubblegum ate it all up. She cheered on the bad guy and commented on how a saw that small couldn't possibly cut that large of a chunk off of somebody's neck. Even though she didn't like violence, she was fascinated at the new things she was learning about the human body. The only other human she had seen was Finn and she had never dissected him. Marcy looked over at PB and decided that while she was preoccupied with the man's guts hanging out of his stomach, she could easily slither her hand around PB's shoulder and pull her in close. She started to yawn, moved her hand up and started to place it on her shoulder when PB leaned in closer and exclaimed, "So that is what a human lung looks like!"

Marceline was determined to get those cuddles. Ever so carefully she moved her hand toward her back, when PB looked back at her with a smile. ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION. She raised her arms up like she was stretching and put them back down. Good cover. "Are you hungry, Marcy?" PB asked her.

"Yeah a little." She smiled back at her.

"Ok! After the movie, we can go back to the Candy Kingdom and eat dinner or something. Sound good?"

"Sounds great man." Marcy said, her smile widening at her cute face. As soon as she returned to the movie, she was shouting for the man to cut out his spinal cord. To most of the other movie watchers dismay, the man with the big knife did. PB oowed and ahhed at the gory parts. When the movie reached its end, most of the other watchers had either gotten sick or had left. Bubblegum was clapping and exclaiming how great the movie was. The whole way back to the Candy Kingdom she was talking non-stop about the marvels of the human heart and how she wished she could see a real one. Marcy just laughed at how excited she was about this stuff. She smiled and kissed PB's cheek. "Cute" she muttered as they went inside. Bubblegum put her hand to the part Marceline had kissed and blushed.

PB had Peppermint Butler prepare some food for them. While they waited, they sat in a long hall across from each other and talked. They discussed the movie, and how there were still more of them that we could see. Marcy teased Bubblegum for being such a geek and Bubblegum nudged her with her foot as part of their playful banter. When the food came out, they were on the topic of Finn. As they ate, they talked about how each of them thought Finn had a crush on them. "He follows me around a lot and does stuff for me so I'd say he has a crush." Marcy says with a smile.

"Yes Finn does things for me as well. He's just much too young for anything like that. I mean I'm much older than he is and even though he is a nice boy, he is still only a kid."

"Yeah I get what you mean, PB. I do like him as a friend though. He's pretty cool."

"Oh definitely! I would even put him at the top of my favorite people list."

"Favorite people list? Am I on it?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Bubblegum getting a nice blush from her.

"Why yes, of course. You are very high on my favorite person list."

"How high are we talking, Bubbles. Like 5, 3?"

"Oh no higher than that."

"Two?" She was definitely getting curious now.

"No.." PB said with a blush.

"So I'm number one huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows yet again.

"Yes.." PB mumbled. PB wasn't one to mumble or stutter. Marcy grabbed her hand and flew her up to the roof. She wrapped her arms around her and told her that she was her favorite person as well. Marceline was the one to start the kiss this time and now it was much less innocent. PB opened her lips and let in Marceline's tongue. They swirled their tongues around each other and they pressed their bodies together. The moment was intimate and passionate, but sweet and sincere. When they pulled away they were both lightly panting.

"Well that was awesome." Marceline said with a wide grin. PB nodded and they leaned their foreheads in together.

"Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow?" Marcy asks. She really wants to just cuddle and kiss PB a bunch of times.

"Sounds great." She says with a smile.


End file.
